lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Mime
It is strange that I think of it now. You see there is a channel youtube , I won't say it's name I will just say that is Zerolandteam385. I was a subscriber of the channel, all the videos were typical youtube videos however in all of them there was something eerie, not scary just a bit uncomfortable, what makes the channel eerie is that the person behind the camera that records the videos is not seen, the person doesn't talk in any of the videos, that may don't seem scary but that makes me uncomfortable, another thing that makes these videos eerie is that in some of the videos there wasn't any music. Zerolandteam385 also have a gamejolt account, I play some of their games, they were mediocre, one day when I visit the channel I decide to do something crazy, I call 3 of my friends their names where Jack, Norman and Ricky they came in my house and we decide to hack the channel, we download a hacking programm, I won't say the name of the programm, we manage to hack the channel and change the number of the subscribers from 55 to 0, I save the changes, my friends leave the house, I went to bed, I fall asleep until a message came in Instagram, I open my phone and see the message, it was from a user named 890890891538 the message said that I will die in the next 3 days, I just thought that it was a prankster on Instragram, so I just went to bed again, I wake up, Ricky calls me and tells me to come in his house to play Fortnite, I came in his house, James and Norman were also there we start to play Fortnite, we play so much that when I look at my clock I understand that it was midnight but as my parents were on a trip I decide to stay for another 23 minutes, Norman said that he will go in the bathroom, 8 minutes later we heard a scream from the bahtroom we run in the bathroom to check what was happening, I will never forget what we saw, in the bathroom there was Norman's mangled body, a man standing in the bathroom he was wearing a mime costume with a chainsaw, we sream and run out of the house as the man was chasing us, we get out of the house and run in the road, a truck stops, a man in his early 50s came out of the truck, we tell him everything, he let us get in the back of his truck, we get in the back of the truck, as the truck drives off, we were very shocked of what had happened, we tell everything to the police, they didn't found the man in the mime suit. That night I see a very strange dream, I was in the sea, floating. I head someone talking, the voice said: I will return, to stomp you down. I wake up but I felt that something was on the celling of my room. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Wall of Text